Gerrit Graham
Gerrit Graham (1949 - ) Film Deaths * Greetings'' (1968)' [''Lloyd Clay]: Shot to death by a sniper while walking through the park. * [[Beware! The Blob (1972)|''Beware! The Blob (Son of the Blob) '''(1972)]] [Joe, Ape-Suited Party Guest]: Eaten by the blob, after he drives into it with his car. (Thanks to Michael) * Phantom of the Paradise (Phantom of the Fillmore)[[Phantom of the Paradise (1974)| '(1974)]] [Beef]: Impaled/electrocuted when William Finley throws a neon "lightning bolt" at him. (Thanks to Erika) * ''Demon Seed (Proteus Generation)'' (1977) [Walter Gabler]: Killed by the computer while he's trying to rescue Julie Christie from it. (Thanks to Michael) * ''The Annihilators ''[[The Annihilators (1985)|''(Action Force)]]' (1985)' [''Ray Track]: Shot to death in a gunfight with the drug dealers. (Thanks to Michael) * ''Chopping Mall (Killbots)'' (1986) [Technician Nessler]: Shot in the back of the head with a spear by a robot. (Thanks to Michael and Pat) * TerrorVision (1986) [Stanley Putterman]: Eaten by the monster (off-screen), along with Mary Woronov. (Thanks to Michael) * Walker (1987) [Norvell Walker]: Shot in the chest by a soldier, on Ed Harris' orders, after Gerrit publicly criticizes Ed's actions. * 'C.H.U.D. II: Bud the C.H.U.D. (1989) [Bud the C.H.U.D.]: After initially appearing as a dead body that gets re-animated, he dies once again after being frozen into a block of ice that breaks in half. (Thanks to Robert) * [[Child's Play 2 (1990)|''Child's Play 2 (1990)]] [''Phil Simpson]: Neck snapped when a hook-wielding Chucky (voiced by Brad Dourif) dangles him over a staircase and then drops him. (Thanks to Robert and Michael) TV Deaths * The Hatfields and the McCoys'' (1975)' [''Calvin McCoy]: Presumably shot to death by several members of the Hatfield family during their raid on the McCoy farmhouse. (I haven't seen this movie, but I'm familiar with the historic events.) * [[Dallas (1978 series)|'''''Dallas: Counter Attack (1989)]] [Fred Hughes]: Shot to death by George Kennedy when Gerrit tries to kill Patrick Duffy. (Thanks to PortsGuy) * [[Tales from the Crypt (1989 series)|''Tales from the Crypt: The Man Who Was Death (1989)]] [''Theodore Carne]: Electrocuted, along with Dani Minnick, when William Sadler activates a switch after wiring up their hot tub. (Thanks to PortsGuy) * [[Babylon 5 (1994 series)|''Babylon 5: Signs and Portents (1994)]] [''Lord Kiro]: Killed in an explosion when his ship is blown up by a Shadow vessel. (Thanks to Neil) * The Wasp Woman''' (Forbidden Beauty)'' (1995; TV) [Arthur]: Killed by Jennifer Rubin after she transforms into an insect-creature. * [[Star Trek: Voyager (1995 series)|'''''Star Trek: Voyager: Death Wish (1996)]] [Q/Quinn]: Commits suicide by taking poison given to him by John de Lancie, after the Q Continuum takes away his immortality. (Thanks to Neil) Gallery Cp2phildeath2.jpg|Gerrit Graham in Child's Play 2 Beware The Blob _02 .jpg|The Blob that ate him in Beware! The Blob Chopping Mall (2).png|Gerrit Graham just before his death in Chopping Mall 1009575_HqapVqpZ.jpg|Gerrit Graham (left, with Mary Woronov) just before their off-screen deaths in TerrorVision Chud-II-5.jpg|Gerrit Graham in CHUD II: Bud the CHUD Gerrit Graham.png|Gerrit Graham in Phantom of the Paradise Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Writers Category:Stage Actors Category:Voice Actors Category:American actors and actresses Category:1949 Births Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by computer attack Category:Death scenes by robot attack Category:Death scenes by projectile Category:Death scenes by freezing Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by insect Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Deaths in the Star Trek universe Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:People who died in a Tales from the Crypt film Category:Deaths in the HBO universe Category:People who died in Chucky Films Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:People who died in a The Blob film Category:Actors who died in Robert Zemeckis Movies Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Child's Play Cast Members Category:Police Academy cast members Category:People murdered by Chucky Category:Actors died in Jim Wynorski movies Category:Death scenes by neck trauma Category:Actors who died in Brian De Palma Movies Category:Death scenes shot in the chest Category:Death scenes by chest trauma